One shots
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: A series of related and unrelated one shots of Jake and my OC Lydia, the same couple from my previous story 'A Brockman wedding'. If you request a one shot I will definitely do it.
1. The day we met

**Jake POV.**

I roll my eyes as I watch my little sister run into new look, I was dragged into taking her shopping.

I accidentally bang into a small figure, I look down and see a girl with mahogany hair I don't really pay attention to her.

"Sorry" We mutter at the same time before going our separate ways, I follow Karen and see she's looking at dresses you'd wear if you were going on a night out.

"Karen when are you going to wear that?" I ask gesturing towards the black dress she was holding up.

"All the time! Black goes with everything!"

I roll my eyes "But Karen your 12!"

"Exactly I'm very mature for my age, Tanya has loads of dresses like this"

"I don't care about Tanya!"

My little sister crosses her arms "I care about Tanya! She's my friend I'm her groupie"

I raise my eyebrow "Groupie?"

"Yes! She's auditioning for the school talent show and I'm her groupie so's Maisy and Katrina"

I nod slowly "Sounds fun, and just pick a t-shirt so we can leave"

Karen puts the dress back and goes over to some tops.

"Why don't you try the 'Teens' section?" I ask knowing if I said Children Karen would have a rant about how Alexa and Maisy are smaller then her.

The dark blonde nods and skips over to the 'Teen' section and scans the tops, I sit down on one of the stoles and get my phone out and see a text of my girlfriend Victoria.

_**Vicki: Hey baby wanna come mine my parents aren't home and Jake is out with his sis x.**_

I frown 'Jake is out with his sis', does this mean she's cheating on me or just playing around, my phone lights up.

_**Vicki: Drew? I want u :( x**_

I clench my fist in anger, SHE'S CHEATING ON ME?!

I roll my eyes, she's not even worth my time.

NO MORE LOVE FOR JAKE BROCKMAN!

I slip my phone back into my pocket.

"Karen lets just go!" I snap irradiated, my little sister nods and walks up to me Karen grabs my hand as we walk out.

"They weren't Any nice tops anyway"

I nod "Hard to find Nice tops nowadays, I mean tops always leave you and forget you here or cheat on you with some prick called Drew!" I grumble as we walk towards the car park, it starts raining heavily I look at Karen who's wearing a short sleeved top with 3 quarter leggings, I sigh before passing her my hoodie.

I feel her knudge my arm.

"JAKE!" Karen shouts pointing, I quickly follow her finger and see a blonde girl with a car huddling towards her.

Shit! I quickly knock both of us out of the way.

"Thank you!" The girl says breathing heavily, I nod.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so" The girl says, I stand up and offer her a hand.

"I'll see you around...?"

"Lydia" The blonde says smiling her big green eyes glimmering.

"I'm Jake"

"Jake I know who you are, everyone does plus I live on your street"

I tilt my head slightly "Really?"

"Yeah I'm Kellys cousin I moved in 2 months ago"

I click my fingers "I kinda remember you now"

Lydia laughs "Thanks"

"Jake your a hero! Hi Lydia" Karen gushes.

Lydia smiles "Hi Karen!"

"How did Karen know you and I didn't?" I ask getting even more confused.

"I babysat her and Ben once when you were on a date"

"Want a lift home?" I ask.

The blonde nods "Please"

I nod and go towards my crappie red car and get inside Lydia and Karen do the same.

Karen sits at the front and Lydia in the back, I roll my eyes as Karen puts on Justin Bieber.

"Karen!" I scold "Justin Bieber is crap!"

"He's pretty" My little sister snaps.

Someone's phone rings, Lydia answers it "Hey babe...I'm with my neighbors Jake and Karen...he's our age why?...STOP BEING SO CONTROLLING!...Just because... you CHEATED ON ME!...We are OVER!" The blonde hisses hanging up her phone.

I look at her in the mirror "If it makes anything better I just got cheated on too"

Lydia laughs sourly "Love is shitty isn't it?"

"Defiantly" I agree.

"What's your ex boyfriend called?"

"Dave, he cheated on me with some girl called Victoria"

I nearly stop the car "My girlfriend Victoria just cheated on me with someone called Dave"

"Well that's a crappy coincidence"

"Your telling me" I say as I turn down our street.

"You two should date!" Karen squeals making me and Lydia laugh.

"Karen we just met" I say with a chuckle in my voice, I pull up Karen jumps out and runs inside, Me and Lydia slowly get out.

"Thanks"

"Huh?" I ask snapping out of my thoughts making the blonde giggle.

"Thank you for the lift and saving my life, Jake I really owe you one"

I smile "Why don't we hang out?"

"Sure, wanna go on a walk the rains stopped?"

I nod making Lydia smile.

"Have you ever sneezed soup?" I ask awkwardly, I'm Turning into Ben and Karen.

"No but I have choked up a whole chicken nugget without its Skin in McDonalds"

I laugh "Sounds fun"

Lydia laughs "You'd think...but no I thought I was going to die"

"You seem to get into near death accidents a lot then?"

"yup...what can I say I'm clumsy"

"No kidding" I say making the short blonde stick her tongue out at me, I roll my eyes as she gets out her phone.

"Selfie?"

I nod as Lydia flips her camera to the front I go bogeyed as Lydia licks her nose with her tongue, she quickly takes the pic.

"Do you have Instagram?"

"Yeah J_Brockman"

Lydia nods and types on her phone, I feel my phone buzz My instagram says someone added a new photo of you, I look at it and see.

**LydiaJaynex: Hanging out with this babe! #gorgeous #babe #friends #lovehim.**

I like it and smirk "You love me?"

"Shoot I didn't mean for you to know about it"

I laugh before staring down at her blue on green, I resist the urge to kiss her.

**Request any one shots when you review or PM me, will do any.**


	2. Just a kiss

**Lydia POV. **

I walk down the street, music blaring through my earphones.

I stop in my tracks as I see Jake and Victoria kissing.

Yeah he took her back.

He deserves someone who actually likes him.

Someone...like me.

Jake and Victoria pull away, He catches my eye but I look down and budge past them.

"LYD?!" I hear him call after me.

I turn around "What?!"

"What's wrong?"

I fake a smile "Nothing Jakey" I say before I quickly run inside of my house, I feel tears run down my face.

I close my eyes leaning my head against my front door.

"Lydia?" My cousin Kelly asks.

"Yes?" I ask wiping my cheeks.

Kelly steps into the porch, she frowns "What's wrong?"

"I'm In love a guy who has a girlfriend" I say before more tears build up.

Kelly rushes forward and hugs me tightly, I cry into her shoulder.

I've been staying so strong but I love him.

When I'm not with him, I just feel like utter crap.

I wriggle out of her grip and run upstairs, I change into my Hollister joggers, vest top and fuzzy pink socks. I stick my blonde hair into a bun on the top of my head.

I hear a knock on the door.

The door opens, I hear Kelly talking to whoever it is.

The door then shuts, I hear footsteps on the stairs.

My bedroom door swings open, Jake is stood there.

I feel my cheeks burn, my stomach churn and my heart flutter.

"Jake?" I ask, his face is expressionless, worry quickly builds up.

He sits down next to me.

"I proposed to Victoria"

I feel numb, my heart breaks, grows heavy.

I let out a strangled sob, tears silently roll down my face.

"She said no! She threw the ring in my face" Jake says his voice cracking, I quickly wrap my arms around him, he rests his head on my chest.

"I'm sorry Jake" I cry stroking his hair, he sits up.

"What's wrong with you?" He asks.

Just the fact that you don't love me back!

"Boys" I shrug.

"Who's arse do I need to kick?"

I laugh "You couldn't kick anyone's arse"

Jake mocks hurt "I'll bloody kick yours"

I stick my tongue out "Try it"

Jake smirks and pushes me off the bed, climbing on top of me.

I laugh hysterically "GET OFF ME!" I yell between giggles.

Jake stops his face inches away from mine, I stare into his dazzling blue eyes, he leans in, I do the same until our lips our brushing each other until Jakes phone rings, he sits up still sat on me.

"Vicki?" He asks.

My heart deflates deeply.

I close my eyes shaking my head, I block out Jakes presence I really didn't want to listen to his and Victorias conversation.

Jake climbs off me "She wants to see me!" He says excitedly, before running out of room.

Forgetting all about me.

I laugh, how could i be stupid.

Jake Brockman may be the guy for me but I'm not the girl for him.

I grab my coat and put on my UGG boots, I go downstairs.

"Kell!I'm going for a walk!" I shout before leaving the house.

I feel the chilly air nip at my nose, as I walk the street lights flicker slightly.

The cold increases the more I walk, I have to go home its too cold!

I begin walking back home.

And of course living in London and it being dark there's a couple of creepy guys looking at me.

My eyes widen I keep my eyes glued to the concrete.

Don't make eye contact Lydia.

"Hey blondie!" A guy says touching my bun, I flinch closing my eyes.

"Hello" I say shakily, I quickly try and walk past him, but he grabs my arm.

I gulp my eyes growing even wider.

I feel tears burn.

"Please!" I cry trying to release his grip which seems to be getting tighter.

The man drags me by my arm, I feel tears falling down my face.

I try and scream but my voice isn't working!

I see a familiar figure vaguely.

"JAKE!" I scream loudly, the figure turns around, and faces my direction. They sprint over.

I almost feel relief wash over me.

I see them dazzling blue eyes.

"Jake!" I trying to get to him, but the man yanks me making me fall down.

I heard a fist making contact with a jaw,the jaw cracking and a sickening thud.

I look up tears cascading my face.

Jake is stood there growling at the man, who's currently on the floor.

I let out a sob with relief.

Jake quickly turns his attention to me, he pulls me up to my feet.

I launch my arms around him crying loudly, he holds me tightly.

"What happened?" Jake asks.

"I was mad at you, so I went for a walk and that man grabbed me" I say shakily, and quietly.

"It's my fault" Jake says before getting out of the embrace, he goes over to the man and repeatedly punches him.

I flinch, and cover my hand over my mouth.

"JAKE!" I scream, grabbing his first.

"It's my fault he nearly-" I cut him off.

"I'm fine though!" I snap.

"I'm sorry" He mumbles before wrapping his arms around me, I nestle into his embrace.

"It's fine"

"About that almost kiss?"

My heart skips a beat "Y-Yeah?"

"It's a good thing we didn't do it"

"Why?" I ask putting a hand on my hip.

"Because I wouldn't want to lose being you're friend"

I nod "Sadly you're right"

Jake smirks "Sadly?"

I blush, I look up at him, he stares into my eyes. Leap onto him, and kiss him, Jake catches me and kisses back.

We pull away.

"That can't happen again" Jake says removing my embrace.

My heart deflates deeply as if it's about to fall out of my body.

"Your right" I say my voice broken.

**A:N please request one shots, I'll do whatever I'm losing inspiration. **


End file.
